


soft and pure (but not as innocent)

by dearestnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jongin, Dirty Talk, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Soft Jongin, Top Sehun, bratty sehun, horny sehun, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestnini/pseuds/dearestnini
Summary: Jongin is so soft and pure. Sehun wants to ruin him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2,182 worth of smut lmao.  
> Sorry in advance for the cringe-worthy oneshot!
> 
> Warning: un-edited!

Kim Jongin is very delicate. This is the first impression he left on Sehun when the latter first met him. He's the type of person you want to cuddle with, or coo at everything he does because he's that cute—and he's not even trying. There is a certain adoration in Sehun's eyes whenever he looks at Jongin. His smile lights up Sehun's whole being. He wants to protect him at all costs.

But it's not same words he would think to himself when he sees Jongin the next day, the latter unusually quiet and cheeks a bit too rosy. Sehun would ask him in concern if not that he already knows the answer. Sehun wants to laugh.

"I hate you," Jongin says while glaring at Sehun with a threat of an angry puppy. Sehun chuckles and ruffles his soft hair. Soft, just like him.

"I know, but you still love me anyway," Sehun states with a smile grazing his lips. Jongin doesn't say anything because Sehun is right, so he hugs him and burries his face on Sehun's chest. Jongin is just an inch or so shorter than Sehun, but the latter likes the fact that he makes Jongin small and fragile between the two of them.

"Jongin! Sehun! Practice starts in 5 minutes!" Taemin, Jongin's bestfriend extraordinaire, and the president of their school's dance club, disturbed their cuddling time and Jongin grumbles and stomps his foot, all in while holding Sehun's hand to lead him to their dance studio.

\---

"And a one, and a two, and a three—" Jongin and the rest of his team practice the last part of the jazz dance they're perfecting since three weeks ago. Sehun, being the brat he is although Taemin lets him, takes a break and is sitting in the corner of the room—eyeing Jongin rolling his body to the music.

A familiar soft buzzing in his body; Jongin doesn't notice it at first, being preoccupied with dancing. He feels a little tingly but Jongin dismissed it as his body being tired.

"Hey Jongin, can you repeat step number four again?" Hyoyeon, a senior, asked Jongin and the latter smiles at him.

"Sure—" before Jongin could even finish his sentence and step his toes in the position, his knees buckle, feels his eyes rolling back, having no control to his body, and hearing a loud embarrassing moan inside the room.

Jongin breathes and opens his eyes, seeing almost all of his club members peering above him with concern pooling at their eyes. Jongin thinks back to the moan he just heard and almost hides his face on his hands in embarrassment when he realized that he is the one who made that sound.

Taemin and the other dancers helped him to get up on his feet, "Hey, Jongin, are you okay—?"

"I-I'm fine!"

Jongin is about to take a step when the buzzing became stronger and he holds Taemin for support, almost whimpering if he did not surpress the sound.

"Jongin, seriously, are you fine? You look sick," Taemin holds Jongin and looks at Sehun, waiting for him to come and hold his boyfriend. Sehun walks to them and held Jongin by his waist. Jongin is too busy catching his breath to respond to his bestfriend.

"I think we'll call it a day," Taemin says and the dancers sighs happily, already packing their things and eyeing Jongin in concern.

"I'm gonna take him home. He looks like he doesn't feel well, right babe?" Sehun asks Jongin and the latter only looks at him in daze. Taemin nods and Sehun carries Jongin on his back, to hide his pretty obvious tent that's poking him on his back.

Sehun quickly drives Jongin to their shared apartment, all while eyeing Jongin with smugness. Once inside their room, he pushes Jongin on the bed and kisses him like his life depended on it. He doesn't forget to push the button inside his pocket.

Jongin is moaning and letting Sehun manhandle him but doesn't forget to return the feverish kisses Sehun is giving him. Sehun rips Jongin's shirt open and latches his mouth on Jongin's collarbone, sucking and looking at the bluish purple blooming on the tanned skin.

"What would Taemin and our members think if they knew that you have three bullet vibrators up your pretty ass while in public?" Sehun says and takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking while playing with the other. Jongin is pretty sensitive when it comes to his nipples, and Sehun loves to tease him.

Jongin released an embarrassed sound that went to a moan as an answer. Sehun removes Jongin's pants together with his underwear, nearly coos at how cute and adorable Jongin's dick curves towards his stomach and how the head is pinkish.

Sehun smirks and fumbles through his pants' pocket, retreiving the switch button for the vibrators. He pushes the highest button and watches as Jongin's back arches to the point of being painful and his legs straightening while clasping his hand to his mouth to lessen the volume of his never-ending moans.

Sehun goes back to giving Jongin's nipples love and he could tell Jongin is about to come when his moans comes in high pitches. When Jongin's about to release, he quickly turned off the vibrators and put a cock ring on the base of Jongin's dick. Jongin released a displeased sound and looks at Sehun pitifully. He wants to come badly.

"Tsk, appearing to be so innocent when you're as dirty as a horny slut," Sehun states while rummaging through his drawer for a bottle of lube. Strawberry flavored. He looks at Jongin's face, cheeks as red as tomatoes because he won't get used to Sehun's dirty talk ever.

"Tell me Jongin, would you like to be seen in public for being my slut? Yeah? Fucking you in the coridoors while other students can see you being wrecked and realizing that their baby angel Jongin is actually a whore?" Sehun continues while removing the vibrators in Jongin's ass. Jongin hides his face in embarrassment and shame but Sehun quickly removes his hands covering his face.

"Eyes on me, whore. And speak while I'm talking to you," Jongin whimpers and looks at Sehun, eyes glassy and lips jutting into a pout. God those fucking lips. Sehun leans and nibbles on Jongin's bottom lip, licking at the seam of his lips and eventually entering his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Jongin gently encases Sehun's face on his hands and kisses just as much. Sehun bit Jongin's lip and Jongin releases a pained groan, both tasting the metallic taste of iron.

Sehun pushes two of his fingers in Jongin's mouth and the latter coats them with saliva evently, sucking on Sehun's fingers because he knows Sehun likes it. When Sehun had enough, he quickly pulled them away and moved to Jongin's spread legs.

The taller circled his finger on Jongin's entrance and the tanned gasps, anticipation bubbling in his gut. Sehun pushes his finger until the knuckles, looking at Jongin's face for ang signs of discomfort before curling it and pulling it back. He repeats this a couple of times before a second finger is breaching Jongin's pink entrance. He twists his fingers and Jongin tenses, scissoring them apart and pulling just slightly to find the latter's prostate.

Jongin almost convulses when Sehun repeatedly pushes his fingers on the bundle of nerves, continuously running the pads of his fingers in circle, and quickly pressing. Jongin has his hands tangled on his hair, pulling every press of Sehun's fingers and moaning loud in the night.

Sehun smirks and added another finger, the last one, and crooks them, and Jongin screams. He's so close. The older looks at Sehun, begging with his eyss.

"S-Sehun... S-Se… Hun… Please…" Jongin begs and almost sobs when Sehun twists his fingers, staying on his prostate once again.

"What, baby? Please what?"

"I-It hurts… Please, Sehunnie, I can't t-take it anymore," Jongin holds Sehun's wrist and Sehun takes a look at Jongin's cock, so hard and veiny, poor thing must be so painful with a cock ring.

"What, baby, it hurts? Gonna cry now?" Sehun mocks, like he's talking to a child, but not stopping the movement of his fingers.

"You gonna cry like the baby you are? So fucking weak and submissive?" Sehun urges, he really wants to see a few drops of tears.

"N-No…" Jongin chokes and as Sehun expected, Jongin cries. He's fisting his eyes and actually sobbing from frustration and stimulation. Sehun almost breaks his role.

Sehun stops his movements and removes his fingers from Jongin's ass, but not forgetting to grope a handful of butt cheek. He discards of his own clothings, as well as his underwear, his cock standing big and on its full naked glory.

"You want me to fuck you, is that it? You want to come so bad?" Sehun asks and Jongin's blush crept on his neck and chest, pretty scarlet color on Jongin's golden skin. Jongin is still fisting his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Tsk, crying like a baby," Sehun removes Jongin's hands on his eyes looks at him with adoration. Jongin pouts and Sehun kisses him tenderly, wiping at the streaks of tears on Jongin's face.

When he knows Jongin has already calmed down, he kisses him on his cheek and spreads Jongin's legs to align himself on the older's cute puckered entrance. He almost got the head in but purposely slips it and rubs it oh the cleft of Jongin's ass, spreading his precome and rubbing it again on the awaiting hole. Jongin looks so needy, releasing annoyed sounds and fucking himself back to Sehun. Sehun chuckles, he loves teasing his baby but he's a little impatient himself, and he finally fed his dick to Jongin slowly, not stopping until his hips pressed to Jongin's inner thighs. Sehun holds Jongin's waist and grabs Jongin's hand on the other, interlocking and squeezing it.

"Fucking shit, Jongin, so fucking tight," Sehun said mindlessly as he basked in cloud nine of Jongin's heavenly heat. He slowly pulled out until he almost got out, and pushed again, sending jongin's head on the headboard. He continues to thrust until he got a steady yet fast rhythm, Jongin whimpering his name.

He adjusts his angle and from this, he knows he's hitting Jongin's sweet spot im his every thrust from Jongin's face—contorting in pleasure and mouth hanging open for the loud and high-pitched moans. Jongin wraps his legs on Sehun's hips and drew him closer, tangling his fingers on Sehun's hair and tugging.

Sehun kisses him and thrusts faster. Jongin is so losing himself. He loves this look on Jongin—wrecked and ruined by no other than Sehun himself.

"S-Sehun—! I-I'm gonna—!" Jongin says and chokes a drawn-out moan, tears marring his face. Sehun placed a hand in between them and pulled off the cock ring on Jongin. A few more thrusts and Jongin's eyes are rolling back in pleasure and spilling on his stomach, coming untouched and Sehun's name on his lips.

Sehun knows he's going to reach his end too, when Jongin contracts and clenches, almost giving Sehun little to no space to move. Sehun continues to thrust inside Jongin until he feels a familiar heat settle below his stomach.

"Fuck, Jongin!" Sehun shoots his milk on Jongin deep, seeing stars for a full minute. Once he regains himself back, he realized that he's still weakly fucking Jongin. He sighs and fell on top of Jongin.

"…. Heavy!" Jongin hisses and Sehun chuckles, grabbing Jongin's back and guiding him so that Jongin is settled on top of him, his dick getting deeper inside Jongin and both of them moans.

Jongin hugs him and looks at him with glassy eyes, blinking so cutely and Sehun groans because Jongin being cute isn't helping. He wants to wreck him again and again.

"Don't tell Taemin and the others about the vibrators," Jongin says suddenly, blinking at Sehun with sleepy eyes. Sehun snorts, "Of course not."

"This might be weird, Sehunnie, but I like your dick, Sehun, fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme," Jongin whispers on his ears when he notices Sehun's droopy eyes that can sleep any minute.

"This little bitch. I'm tired, you should sleep too," Sehun says and snuggles closer to Jongin, "And stop being so cute because apparently, you're not as innocent and pure as you look," Sehun says as an after-thought.

Jongin opens his mouth in an 'o' shape, "I'm adorable?" Blush forming on his cheeks once again because of the compliment.

Sehun chose to ignore the question, instead, kisses Jongin on his forehead and closes his tired eyes to sleep, "I love you, babe."

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Even if Sehun's already closed his eyes, he can feel Jongin's pout.

"Ugh, fine," Sehub feels Jongin snuggle into his neck and got comfortable, "By the way, I was lying earlier when I said I hate you…" Jongin feels Sehun's even breaths and hears Sehun's soft snores.

"Love you more, Sehunnie."


End file.
